


Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun

by an_alternate_world



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment, when he glances down at the gun, that he wonders if Sammi's even loaded the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun

**Title:** Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Mickey Milkovich, Sammi Gallagher  
 **Word Count:**  272  
 **Summary:**  There's a moment, when he glances down at the gun, that he wonders if Sammi's even loaded the thing.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Spoilers for 5x11.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Shameless_ , HBO or anything else related to the Shameless/HBO universe.

* * *

_Inspired by[this](http://33.media.tumblr.com/594638abf80a3f9c4753cbed323780ff/tumblr_nm0jgnqvuL1qmgcado1_500.gif) gif made by [this](http://xchelspaige.tumblr.com/post/115007448758) wonderful person._

* * *

 

There's a moment, when he glances down at the gun, that he wonders if Sammi's even loaded the thing. He considers taking her on. It wouldn't be the first time he's ducked one way, twisted a wrist until it snapped, and disarmed someone. He doubts Sammi has any idea about Southside fight rules. He doubts she even knows how to point and shoot the fucking thing.

He only steps back because, at the back of his mind, are his thoughts about Ian. It's risky. It's dangerous. It's destructive. Mickey's not sure if he values his life that much, but he knows he has to stick around for Ian. He knows that when Ian gets out of that hellhole military prison, he's going to fuck this bitch's shit up.

Behind him, he hears Debbie and Fiona and it helps him take another step back. Even if he snapped Sammi's wrist - something he'd take great pleasure in - there's no guarantee that her finger wouldn't slip on the trigger and Fi or Debs or little Liam wouldn't end up with a bullet in them somewhere. He's already had a make-shift operation on their kitchen counter. He's not sure anyone else should have that dubious honour.

Sammi keeps the gun aloft and he's still stunned, still sickened, still plotting the most torturous death for her as he eyes it. He can't keep the disbelief off his face as he sizes her up. She might share Frank's scummy DNA but she's not a Gallagher. She's not worth his time or his respect.

He'll fuck up her shit so bad she won't know what hit her.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
